


Team Free Will Fix Game Of Thrones

by KOriginalAddict



Series: GOt - Braime FIX It [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack - ish, F/M, Fix It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: While Jack, Sam and Cas watch Game of thrones, they notice some things aren't quite right.and so they decide to fix things.you don't need to be familiar with the show or characters to understand the story, it's just me self inserting my thoughts through them :p





	Team Free Will Fix Game Of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the game of thrones fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+game+of+thrones+fandom).



> Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, I haven't Beta-ed it so all mistakes are on me.  
> Please comment your thoughts on it, I welcome constructive criticism so don't hesitate to tell me if something is wrong.

Jack was in Sam’s room, sitting between him and Castiel as they watched their favorite show Game of thrones. It was Sam’s idea to introduce both angels to what he called the best TV show ever, so they spent the last two months watching it before the final season aired.

He had to agree, that show was amazing, and so he found himself immersed in that universe and invested in the characters he grew to love. But now things aren’t making sense anymore, as the characters are not behaving normally and making quite stupid mistakes.

The Starks are meeting in the Godswood, having a conversation about not trusting Deanarys, which felt unfair to him after all the losses she suffered to help them. He said so to both his fathers, Sam replied “You know what, you are totally right this makes no sense, “She’s not one of us” is something Cersei would say, not the Starks.”

They continued watching; now Euron’s ships are attacking the dragons. Jack was outraged now “She was high above, how didn’t she see them?? The scorpions are made of wood and fire right? Why doesn’t she fly high and unleash her flames, burning both scorpions and ships?”

Castiel tilted his head to his left side, frowning at the screen “Indeed this doesn’t feel right, I’m suspecting that there is a force influencing the characters, after all each show there is represents its own alternate universe where it is real, and so under the influence of the supernatural.”

Sam continued, “like that time Dean and I were sent into a universe where our life was a show. Something isn’t right let’s keep watching.”

So they did, Jaime learns about Cersei taking down the dragons and capturing Missandei, and in the next scene he sneaks out of Brienne’s room.

Sam was yelling at the TV “Don’t do it man!! No!!!! You were happy together why ruin it for the sister who just tried to kill you!!! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Jack and Castiel looked at him, surprised by his outburst; he scratched his neck awkwardly “Don’t tell Dean… I just… waited for so long for him to open his eyes and be with someone who loves and appreciates him.” He was looking at Castiel while saying it, his cheeks reddening a bit then turned away.

“Of course” Both said in unison.

Jaime was making a speech about the horrible things he has done for his sister…

Castiel commented “He did not strangle his cousin, he beat him with his chains, and it was the Karstark guard he strangled. Also He hasn’t done it in the books, nor was he eager to kill the Tullys the peaceful surrender was his own idea, not Brienne’s...”

“So many alterations, for some reason in this adaptation they decided to make him worse than he was meant to be, while making his sister less terrible….” Sam added.

Jack was too focused on the screen, noticing some dark shadow underneath Jaime’s face. Something was wrong, he paused the episode.

“Look closely Cas there’s some shadow under.”

“You’re right” Castiel paused, “I have an idea of what is happening, but I need to know the plot of the following episodes to be sure. For all we know he is just pushing Brienne away to go and prevent his sister from using wildfire again.”

“Could be, explains why he only left after hearing about Cersei’s success” Jack replied using air quotes on the “success”.

Sam opened his laptop to search

“There are confirmed leaks telling that Deanarys would burn Kingslanding after the Lannisters ring the bells of surrender in a fit of madness.”

“Why would she do that Cas? Why are bells triggering this “madness” when it is Cersei who would be affected by them after her walk of shame?”

“Good observation Jack. What else will happen, Sam?”

“Jaime apparently never cared much for the innocent or otherwise. Cersei uses a small amount of wildfire then cries. Jaime joins her, after he was wounded in a fight against Euron. For some reason she cares that he’s wounded when she tried to get him killed twice. They hug and a ceiling collapses on top of them while Jaime says that only they matter.”

“This confirms what I suspected; it is the work of demons casting a spell that makes people act in the most out of character way to create chaos.”

Sam kept searching “Get this, there are many shows/universes that had the same thing happen to them, Vampire diaries, The Originals, Arrow… it’s always the same pattern, everything is fine then suddenly things stop making sense and characters are like you said, out of character…”

“Crowley forbade it and the demons responsible were locked away. But now that he is gone… they could have escaped hell to wreck havoc on another universe. If we do nothing it will get worse and our universe can be next.” Castiel added.

“So, we need to stop them.” Sam said.

Jack was confused “how are we supposed to do this?”

“Well, before you took Michael’s grace I would have said impossible, but now you can teleport into that universe with your wings.”

“Isn’t this dangerous?” Sam worried.

“No, I think it is time I teach him the full extent of his angelic abilities, besides I would never risk your life jack, these are low ranking demons out for mischief, not soldiers.”

“Ok so what do we do now?” Jack asked.

“We need to pinpoint the moment before things become illogical, then we go to that exact moment. Perform the exorcism. Wipe out their memories then go back and watch the natural events flow.”

Sam turns off his laptop and restarts the episode; they keep watching the he pauses after 12 minutes

“I think I found the moment, Sansa looks at Dany with loathing when she has no reason to, especially after the fight for the living she lost so much for.”

Castiel continued: “Yes the hostility is unwarranted, even the fact that she is showing it, Sansa learned a lot from Cersei, Little finger, but also from Margery. So she would reach out to people instead of antagonizing them, that’s Cersei’s way Sansa is too smart to create her own enemies.”

“We need to prepare supplies, weapons, and warn Dean that we’ll be away for a while.” Sam Cas and Jack left to prepare themselves.

Once they were ready in the main room, changed into clothing similar to the regular clothes in Westeros. Castiel guided Jack into wrapping one arm around him and one around Sam, then instructed “close your eyes, feel your wings, feel the power coursing through them, reach out to your true form, feel all your power and believe that nothing can stop you, focus on the time you want to reach, feel yourself being in that exact moment….”

Suddenly a blinding white flash overcame them, when Jack opened his eyes he found himself in the main courtyard of Winterfell right when the sun was setting, accompanied by his fathers. He was overjoyed that he had succeeded the task and showed.

“You are a fast learner Jack, traveling through time and universe takes most angels a year to master.” Castiel said with awe in his voice, his eyes glinting with pride. Jack beamed at him.

“So, we made it…” Sam cut in “now we need to blend in, sit at the back of the main hall and wait for the demons to show up.”

“We need to make sure everyone is here so when we perform the exorcism, all the demons would be neutralized so the timeline would be fixed.” Castiel finished the plan.

Jack was excited and thrilled. It feels good to be on a hunt like this, close to the characters he loved so much. That’s not right here they are real people, he needs to remember that and stay focused on the mission.

Once the hall was full and the feast was being served, Jack knew it was the right moment; he stood up, feeling his power and willing the demons to cease to exist, like Castiel told him Lucifer did, but without harming the human vessels.

The Possessed characters all stood up, Jaime, Dany, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Tyrion, their eyes blinking black; Feeling his power working on them, the rest of the room was horrified at the sight. Jack kept on focusing, the ordeal taking a toll on him. A few seconds later and they all threw their heads back as smoke was pouring out of their mouths.

The bodies collapsed to the floor, Samwell Tarly rushing to them to make sure they were alright.

“What in the seven fucking hells was that?” the hound spat, then he looked at the trio “and who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Jack, an Angel” he said with a smile, then gestured “this is Castiel an Angel too and Sam, a hunter.”

“You were under threat, when the red priestess died, no one was left to warn you of the dark forces that would have condemned you all, and if we haven’t done this you would have died in a fire after fighting your brother because the demon “D.B. Weiss” thought it would be funny,” Replied Sam.

“Fucking Cunts” the hound rumbled.

Sam continued: “Dany would have lost Rhaegal and Missandei because the demon David Benioff made Dany “Kinda forget” about Euron’s fleet or how to burn it all down, but later she would burn down all of Kingslanding after people surrender”

“Why would she do that? Makes no sense she could have had the throne last year if she wanted but she chose to come with Jon and help us instead” Arya said.

“Exactly” Castiel added, “And Jon would have done nothing to stop it, only say “She is my queen.” He turned his head at Brienne “and Jaime would have left you weeping to go back to his sister, saying he never cared about the innocent and would die with her saying only they mattered. The demon Benioff wanted to hurt you as he liked the incest too much and he knew you stood in its way.”

Brienne’s eyes widened in shock “that’s not right!! He would never do that!! If he didn’t care about the innocent why did he jump in front of a bear to save me? Why did he free his brother? Why did he bother kill Aerys if he would just stand by and watch as thousands of men, women and children all burned alive?” she caught herself “oh I’m saying too much. Anyway I’m not in the way of anything we are just friends, ser Jaime is not interested in me. Not in that manner.” She flushed at the last part.

Castiel was nodding “Indeed, no one knows him better than you do ser.” A small smile on his lips “it is one of the reasons why we knew something was amiss in your world.”

“And he is very much interested in you, more than you know. You’ll find out later Brienne, you deserve to be loved, just let go of your doubts.” Sam answered her.

Before she could refute Pod added “He’s not wrong my lady. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, how you fought together, he cares deeply about you.”

Castiel felt like this intervention will influence the natural outcome of events “We have to go back to our world as much as it was pleasure to meet you all. You will forget all that has transpired after the feast was served.”

Jack understood what he had to do. He reached for each of his fathers’ shoulder as he willed the crowd to forget what they have done. In a blinding white light the hall was once again unperturbed, the feast getting served and the boys were in the bunker.

“What the fuck have you done? Couldn’t you have waited for me? I always wanted to meet the mother of dragons!!!” Dean said in a somewhat offended tone.

“We didn’t want to interrupt your nightly escapades brother” Sam replied to him “Besides we didn’t stay long Jack just got rid of a few demons and we came back.”

“So shall we see how things turned out?” Jack said excitedly.

They all headed to Sam’s room, Dean bringing beer and Jack pop corn.

**Author's Note:**

> This part was the "crack-ish" fix it through supernatural, next part (not a chapter so it will be 100% got and no spn) of this fic will be my actual fix it without the supernatural.  
> Like, that is the result of their meddling into the show lol.
> 
> the focus will obviously be Braime, but i'd fix other things as well just not focus too much on them, there will be no mad dany because it just makes no sense and the losses she suffered were so transparently the result of writers deciding it than what makes sense within the story, not to mention it would need at least three good seasons of slowly spiraling into madness, it never happens overnight
> 
> It took Viserys at least 20 years before he went mad, same as Aerys (he lost many children in the cradle, he was abducted, became paranoid. the realm had peace for 20 years with him and tywin before things went downhill.)
> 
> thank you all for reading and see you very soon in part 2.


End file.
